


Winter's Cold Bliss

by Valco99



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Other, Sleeptalking, Sleepwalking, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Enoshima Junko, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valco99/pseuds/Valco99
Summary: Junko has never had any problem with getting a good night's sleep. She does however  raises  a habit of walking and talking while in her sleep.She engages in absurd actions and dragging Mukuro in her attempts try and minimize the damage. Emphasis on try.Enjoy the mini series about the chaos of a sleepwalking Junko Enoshima!





	1. Late Night Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DespairAsSweetAsCitrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairAsSweetAsCitrus/gifts).



> My first fanfic on this site, hope you enjoy. If you like then please comment.
> 
> Forgive me for any grammar problems or writing mistakes and maybe some OOC since it's been three years since I decided to make stories again.
> 
>  
> 
> Will inspire for future chapters.

Cases of sleepwalking weren’t anything new to the sisters, after all Ikusaba has known since childhood that Junko is often a severe sleepwalker. Performing strange actions (well stranger than usual ) causing chaos, and basically making a colossal load of trouble. All for poor Mukuro to clean up after, before their friends and neighbors would find out.

These nights usually end with Mukuro escorting her back to bed then tucking her in, followed by Junko waking up the next morning, completely oblivious to everything she's done last night.

She doesn't bother giving her sister any details of last night or even mentions it unless Junko was close to genuine danger during her late nights. Fortunately for Mukuro, Junko has never been injured once during it, making her believe it's not worth revealing, not yet anyways. She knew Junko's reaction would be ecstatic if she became aware of her sleepwalking. Because to the analyst, the intriguing mystery of even herself not knowing what her dreams will revolve around, whether she’ll unconsciously leave the bedroom to roam around their home or even venture out the city during the late night . But these nights still end the same, near the end Junko saunters herself back home where Mukuro shortly follows up and joins her as she checks to make sure the girl was both uninjured and still blissfully asleep through it all.

 

Mukuro didn't want Junko to become aware of her somnambulism, so until any serious risks of injury on Junko she kept this to herself. Though she has to admit she honestly wants to keep this secret for herself since it was still her duty to take care of a sleep-walking Junko just as much as when she's awake, plus she'd let some giggles loose whenever she listens to her sister's sleep dialogue during the night.

\------------------------------------------

1st Night January, 20 20XX

 

The time was currently 12:38 am and our killer queens were sleeping all safe and warm in their shared bedroom, Junko had decided to let her long blonde strawberry hair loose from her usual pigtails for a comfortable night's sleep, covering up to her upper back. 

She even washed off all her heavy makeup for the night, which is quite rare, usually she'd keep it on, but tonight she actually took the time to wash it all off. Soon after she went into the bathroom she stripped down to her black/blood red bra and panties, even clipping off her fake red nails then tossing her personal designed uniform in the hamper.

She comes out yawning, getting under the sheets with Mukuro, who was already in bed waiting she voiced the lights to shut off then starts to feel sleep coming to her.

"Well, sweet Despair, Muku-nee-chan" she says before closing her eyes. Mukuro was about to reply the same but she already heard her familiar soft breathing Junko was out like a light. So she merely whispered "sleep well my dear sister" before turning around to lay her head on the pillow, ready to drift into slumber with her sister.

 

At least for a few hours.

**2:29 AM**

Mukuro was always cursed with being the light sleeper, four hours of sleep was all she needed to feel well rested enough. Her natural instincts and the years at Fenrir to blame for this getting a full night's sleep of eight hours or more wasn't a luxury she could afford when one lived on the battlefield, where life and death situations were highly critical. Though returning to the society again has slowly allowed her to indulge in sleeping in more at least another two hours into the night or so.

Junko on the other hand was the complete polar opposite. The despair queen herself can sleep for over most of the day, undisturbed by the outside noises around her, not even an earthquake could wake her. Hell even if the apartment was on fire, she'd still be asleep like a little lamb. The worst part would be having to wake her with force. She'd act like she only slept for 3 hours, feeling very frustrated before taking her morning rage out at the first thing she sees which was usually her, though many alarm clocks have suffered the cruel end of Junko’s morning rage as well.

Even then if anyone else could see Junko like this right now, who would even dare attempt at waking her? Not even Yasuke or Izuru would wake her little sister if they saw her asleep like this. Under the deepest sleep, this was probably Junko in her most peaceful, vulnerable state. No despair, no plotting anyone's death, not even her carnivore girl aura was around, nope these nights she's just Junko, pure and truthful. The soldier fell to temptation when she brushed off some of Junko's hair to reveal a happy expression, mouth wide open with drool escaping the right side of her mouth and down her cheek. Mukuro smiled about how she looked right now, she was almost tempted to grab her phone and start recording but quickly reconsidered that idea, knowing that the consequences of Junko finding unauthorized videos without her approval would be met with having her butt smacked into oblivion so she simply decides to observe the moment instead, keeping it fresh in her mind, in a way it's more sentimental.

Things started getting interesting when she started hearing noises about 10 minutes later, waking her up to realize it's coming from none other than Junko, still fast asleep with delicate silky smooth hands wrapped around her muscle hardened torso, babbling nonsensical words that only her sleepy sister could understand. Mukuro turns her sight towards the alarm clock that reads **2:39** am in bright green neon, then she looked towards the balcony glass door to see light layer of snow over the balcony, along with the snow falling outside, a rather lovely scene to admire during the late night. She was so intrigued by the winter scenery she failed to take notice of her sister becoming more coherent in her sleeping sentences eventually start addressing her older sister. "M...mu- Mukuro" was loosely called from soft pink lips, Mukuro's attention hooked back to the sleeping Junko, she raised an eyebrow as she kept calling her name while shifting about in the bed like a cat, curling into her tighter. Junko kept moaning “Mukuro-onee Chan” while slurring out comments here and there about how she's a "utter disappointment of a big sister” and only continuing her sleep talking.

" ~Zzz~...Sis....you're ...so....disappointing........boring.....such ...a smelly....big sister ..you are..." Junko mumbles out in a gravelly voice. Mukuro sighs deeply after listening, nothing but the usual comments from Junko, even in her sleep it seems. "Well doesn't seem like she's doing anything different from last time, she's still in bed, least for now." Mukuro thought. As she turned around to close her eyes and lay her head back on the pillow, letting sleep overcome her she faintly hears a whisper of unexpected words she couldn't tell was real, cause they didn't sound like more insults. Not leaving this to chance, she turns back around to delicately turn her sister's head towards her careful to not stir her, Junko repeats what she just said clear and loud enough for Mukuro to understand.

 

"~Zzz~... I love you though....I love you.....so very much.....can't stand it.....you're ...the best sister I've ever had." Junko slurs out. Mukuro was shocked at what she just heard, Junko, her sister was praising her? and without any back hand comments? It's been so long since she heard those words from her in such a genuine though drowsy tone, but she does sound like she means every word , and the surprises were only beginning on this wintry night

Junko suddenly sat up, nodding her head before climbing over Mukuro messily, long blonde hair tickling her face, then rolling out of the bed (hitting the floor) "...ow" before getting up and started stumbling across the room, her toned body tilting back & forth when she opens the bedroom door and leaves after partly closing it.

"Crap there she goes again" she inwardly thought with a sigh before springing out of bed to find the nearest clothing around her. Pulling on a pair of baggy gray sweatpants and a red tank top that was discarded on the floor, but would make due. She still felt partly dazed herself but she'll put up with the feeling if it means she can prevent her sister from endangering herself. "Okay, just repeat what happened last time, keeping dangerous objects out of Junko's hands and luring her back to bed".

As she ran out the door and down the hallway, she heard rummaging from downstairs, most likely towards the kitchen " Perhaps she's hungry or getting a glass of water?" murmured Mukuro, but when she hurriedly flew down the stairs and turned towards the right corner to enter through the entryway she failed in her mission when saw Junko, holding up a large sharp kitchen knife, she paled when she saw this. it wouldn't be the first time Junko tried to kill someone in her sleep, including her, always ending in abject failure since fighting while asleep makes one slower though they could also be very unpredictable. Mukuro easily wins by either throwing a soft cool pillow to Junko's face till she collapses and slept soundly on the floor before being carried back to bed, or she stops of her own volition and heads back to bed, sleeping like it never happened, it's crazy but that's how these nights tend to go with Junko during her sleepwalks. However when she started walking towards her with the knife, Mukuro prepared a fighting stance, only for Junko to walk completely pass her and instead stop towards a gray bin on the counter where she takes out a loaf of bread and delicately cut out two bread slices and carefully takes them into her hands with a happy smile, she discards the knife back in the drawer like it was garbage after .

 

She took careful and delicate steps, taking care that the sliced bread doesn't get damaged as she made her way towards the entryway where Mukuro stood, confused by her sister's antics. Things only got more bizarre when the bread slices were being perched onto her head, with a small "fmph’ coming from Junko. She took a step back and proudly stand up with her arms crossed and legs stretched, her usual dominant pose, well the best she could while still under her dream-like daze as she admires the girl in front of her, like she was some impressive artwork.

"..So..beautiful..." Junko slurs out and for Mukuro, her confusion only grew threefold upon hearing the compliment leave her lips, the last thing she'd ever expect her sister to say, sleepwalking or not would be to use that word to describe not herself, but actually Mukuro herself. Especially now around this late hour where she feels anything but that word, and that was only the least of her concerns during this night which was far from over.

She suddenly felt Junko took her hand and mildly tugged on it towards her, as if asking to follow her, the soldier while still greatly confused by what's happening allows her little sister to pull her along, fearing that Junko will become impatient otherwise and would rather not deal with that situation, certainly not at this hour. Mukuro learned that her sister has taken her to the living room where she pushed her onto the couch, then adjusted the sliced bread still perched on her head to center head gently, feeling satisfied with her work when she stands back up dazed, half shut eyes w/ sleepy smile.

Uh, Junko-chan? what is this?" Mukuro tried asking, not expecting a sensible answer from a sleepwalker, but wouldn't hurt to try.

"...wait... here...~zzz~.... be ..right....back..." Junko mutters as she picks up the remote control and turns on the TV, which showed some random infomercial before placing it onto Mukuro's lap and saunters her way back into the kitchen, searching for something. Mukuro hid behind the entryway and peeked inside to see what was going on in there, thinking on whatever her sister has in store for her.

She listens in on Junko as she kept ravaging around the kitchen pantries, tossing out utensils on the floor, until she seems to find what she's looking for. She pulls out a large mixing bowl and holding it in the air victoriously for a minute as if she wrestled someone for it.

"Now that..I have...a bowl..." looking at the bowl in her hands now, the girl dregs back to the table to set it down. Now...to gather...some....food...for Muku" she grumbles turns around and makes her way towards the cabinet again. Mukuro looked with curiosity at Junko's actions but felt relieved that she's not getting any dangerous problems or risk of injury right now, so she decides to stealth back to the couch and wait for her sister to finish, remembering to clean up the kitchen after she takes Junko back to bed.

Few minutes later, Junko walks back with the mixing bowl and a large spoon to Mukuro sitting on the couch with the bread she crowned on her head she leans towards her with the bowl,

"This is...for you Muku-nee" she said drowsily, even shaking it a bit waiting for her older sis to take it from her hands, she willingly does, though it felt slightly heavier than she expected it to be. "Junko, well...thank you? this is very considerate of you?" she questionably said, still questioning her sleepwalking twin's actions.

"...You're welcome...." she slurred, then took a few steps to her right and plops right next to Mukuro on the couch with a happy expression written all over her face as if she's accomplished something great. Then took the remote control back and changed the channel to some drama movie. The soldier looked inside the mixing bowl to see it filled with Fruit Loops and Cheerios both mixed in, filled with over half a carton's worth of vanilla soy milk. It's rather funny how Junko basically made a giant bowl of cereal for her, feels tame compared to some of the other nights but at least it means less work for her clean up after, and none of their neighbors or friends were involved so she'll gladly take it. Regardless of all this strange turn of events, Mukuro started eating away anyway at the giant cereal bowl, Junko did make it for her afterwards, regardless of her hazy dream like state she's in.

 

So this has been quite a night for Mukuro, eating an abnormal amount of cereal no average human can finish on the couch with bread on her head next to her sleeping sister, all in all, a rather unorthodox yet interesting way to spend one night.

By the time her giant cereal was barely even halfway done, Junko once again got up from the couch and saunters back upstairs and into their bedroom again tucking herself in, patting the empty left side gesturing her older twin to join her. Fearing that she would lose her patience otherwise, she placed the huge cereal bowl on the floor along with the perched bread before quickly removing her baggy sweatpants and tank top before getting back in and wrapping herself under the sheets, Mukuro allows the feeling of cold yet smooth hands to wrap themselves around her lithe torso as they succumb to true slumber. Well, at least Junko succumbs to it anyway her eyes fell closed, Ikusaba was hoping that she could hear those four words from Junko's lips in that loving tone again, but all she heard is her quiet breathing again, she doesn't even acknowledge tapping on her head, so all she hears was her soft breathing. In the end Ikusaba once again gave a light tap on her sister's forehead before allowing sleep to beckon her as well, the cold yet comforting bliss of winter helps the sisters rest peacefully until the morning.


	2. Night for Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Junko sleepily wanders about in the late night, this time involves outside and to where? Mukuro couldn't know doesn't mean she's on damage control once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Hello again, finally coming up with more for this fun little series I've started. Will involve a certain progammer we all know and love. Enjoy 
> 
> P.S And yes, for the first chapter Enoshima was walking around in her underwear just to sate any curiosity you've had, since I assume that's how she goes to bed. This chapter she will have pajamas on though.

Once more, we find our deadly sisters, preparing for another long sleep filled night, Mukuro secretly hoped she wouldn't have to deal with more "late night mission" but when it comes to her sister, she definently should know better than to get her hopes up about that.

Sisters Penthouse- Upstairs Bedroom Time: 1:51 am 

It appears as though the twins were getting ready for another cold winter night, but that wasn't any problem to them, they were used to feeling the cold, though it doesn't hurt to have good heating around the house as well. Mukuro mentally prepares herself for another night watch on her sister. Yesterday when she asked Junko during the daytime about how she slept last night, she only said that she wished for another ten minutes but otherwise she felt well rested, once again confirming she doesn't remembering a lick of what she's done last night, even for a genius like her, not even she can recall memories of her sleepwalking, although she does mention having some 'weird dreams' about making huge pots of cereal for some high-class person, while she was dressed like a servant to them, even acting as one. That's just fucking ridiculous Her? A servant to someone else? Few humans on this have the gall to make her, Junko Enoshima submit to them, then again not that she minds that. Even though it was all just a dream(in her mind, unaware that she was actually physically walking in her sleep) if she actually was being submissive to someone, they must've been someone either immensely powerful in her POV, or a being who's actually gotten her interest, like Kamukura, Nanami, Fujisaki Chihiro (who she won’t admit to others find more cute and interesting then most guys she’s seen) and even that cute yet annoying Naegi (but humans like that are extremely rare in Enoshima's eyes).

2:25 Am

The night was cold and silent, barely a noise could be heard, the air outside was humid, but some lite winter gear could prep you for it. Usually people would be fine asleep in their warm, although the same isn't easily said for the Despair twins, with Mukuro keeping one eye open in watch for when her sister starts walking in her sleep again. Frankly it's quite a pain, not knowing what one will do when they're dead asleep, normal people would simply lay still in their beds but never for Mukuro, and the same can certainly be said for her twin.

She was proven right only moments later when see peeks with one eye open, her sister trying to reach for something across the bed, whatever dream she's having this time involves something. Junko starts moaning dream dialogue that only she could comprehend.

"Zzz~.. must have... I...must have...him. Mine, he belongs to me..and Muku..." he sister sleepily responds.

Looks like it's starting again" thought Mukuro and she's right to think that at that moment, when Junko was suddenly up again clambering over Ikusaba and rolling out of bed, hitting the floor but does nothing to wake her.

Junko sleep-walks again, as she stumbles her way around the room, putting on a Crimson red Tank top w/ monochrome pajama shorts, Monkuma's red eye depicted on the black side, and button eye on the white.

She then goes out the bedroom door, (tilting back and forth as she does) and down the stairs where she leaves the house through the front door. Stumbling down the streets, attempting to pull her hair into messy pigtails, there were few people out about since it was still the middle of the night would be asleep in their homes or working overtime being too tired to care, so nobody questioned the blonde woman walking down the sidewalk barefoot, messy hair and wearing a crimson red tank and monochrome shorts with a sinister-looking red eye on the back.

she heads over to the convenience store and-actually buys a plate of chicken wings she takes on the go, eating them one at a time. By the time she gets to her destination her hands were somewhat greasy, but she couldn't care less. She threw the now bone filled box of wings onto the streets and somehow broke into Chihiro's house, goes to his kitchen in order to get herself a glass of water. then refills it and took it upstairs, Junko moved from one room to another, looking around and gathering several items such as a lamp, couple spoons and a Shampoo bootle before she stopped at one door in particular, it seemed to be the one she's searching for as she walks right in.

Mukuro could only sigh in exasperation as she walks in behind her sister, worried that now someone else is now involved in her sister's sleepy antics, which only means more evidence to "clean up". But what she saw confused her for the second time

"... Chihiro, you're so soft" Junko slurs out slowly.

Her sister was actually in another person's bed, and snuggling up tightly to Chihiro Fujisaki like he was a human teddy bear, the glass of water was left on a tabletop near his labtop, right now poor little Chihiro had no idea of the huge surprise waiting for him.

To be Continued... 2nd part coming soon.


	3. Home Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro thinks up a eventual realization to this solution to this crisis using "dream logic".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, this took longer than I thought really devoted somedetail in this one, hope you enjoy reading, despite the little grammer mistakes and all.

Little Chihiro Fujisaki, unaware of what was happening until a minute later, he starts to notice a tight hold on his tiny body as silky-smooth hands with red nails were wrapped around him and the feeling of breasts behind his head, wakes up only to discover a shocking surprise. 

His very eccentric (and terrifying) yet beautiful classmate, Junko Enoshima was right in his bed, sleeping peacefully right next to him like it was no big deal at all, even though it was obvious that he never invited her into his abode at all. 

In this moment of mass confusion and surprising amount of embarrassment, he wanted to shout out “what on earth was going on, was he dreaming this? While it was obvious that he found Enoshima to be very beautiful since they first met in the 78th Class (she wasn’t the SHSL Fashionista/ Gyaru for nothing), along with her older sister, the thought never once occurred to him he’d imagine a situation like this. 

He was very conflicted, he was blushing profusely right now considering the situation at hand but all in all this was very baffling now, he was about to scream at the sleeping blonde hugging him, but a pale yet firm hand quickly put over his mouth preventing him from doing so, he quickly looks up to see that it belong to Junko’s sister.  
.  
“Mukuro!?” surprised Chihiro, his muffled voice not making her grip any less tight around his waist.  
"Um, good morning Fujisaki, it’s clear you’re very confused right now and you’re in need of answers, but please just keep quiet. Mukuro tried reasoning with the petite programmer, hoping to get him to comprehend the situation.  
  


(A lie, his voice wouldn’t do much to disrupt her sleeping twin, it would take a lot more after all but still just to be considerate.)  
In that instant sweet little Fujisaki had over a dozen questions all of them involving this moment, but Ikusaba answered most of them with a sincere apology and admit to her sister’s disorder.

"Sleepwalking”? Chihiro asked, rather shocked by this revelation, he never expected that from Enoshima. She was known for her flamboyance, and hyperactive energy, but he never knew she was a sleepwalker, and quite serious as well. 

 

 

"…all ours…so soft.. sweet little Fujisaki." Junko sleeps away, not catching a word of their conversation, as she babbles for a few seconds.  
“It’s a condition she’s had since we were kids, she’s usually harmless (for the most part) but it was quite troublesome to others and myself, I thought she'd grew away from this after Middle school but apparently it's back, and stronger than ever by the looks of things” 

Ikusaba says as she analyzes that her younger twin sister has the petite programmer in a firm grip, but the happy smile on her face least says she’s more than comfy, considering she broke into someone’s home to feel so pleased. Well this made Chihiro understand the problem. But confusion still wringed his brain on how they both broken in his home, he tried pulling himself out of Junko’s embrace, but it was futile, her sister’s hold was as strong as steel. “...no... you can’t escape me...little pet” slurred Enoshima "So, just curious does her agency knows that Junko sleepwalks, I don’t really understand the media world too well, but clearly people must know that your sister’s a sleepwalker, especially if it’s this serious” questioned Fujisaki Mukuro thought about this shortly. 

“I personally don’t know. If people know then they must keep it heavily secret, you wouldn’t want civilians to know that their beloved Fashion ‘Gal’ actually walks around in her sleep, doing god knows what, including breaking into people’s houses like tonight now would you?”

Mukuro reasoned. Chihiro tried to understand this, but would be quite a scandal for the entertainment industry and still sounds like a hassle to keep Junko’s sleepwalking secret from prying ears of others, Mukuro simply repeats her past explanation about the media having their ways of keeping the worse habits of their best models a fimly kept secret, least as far as she could tell. Chihiro still looks unconvinced but he keeps it to himself anyways. 

So in conclusion, Ikusaba pleadingly asks to not tell any of their friends about her sister’s ‘problem’ especially to his best friends Mondo and Ishimaru, and to try hard to completely forget about this embarrassing night. 

 

“So, do you agree with my terms?” Mukuro said in confirmation. Fujisaki reluctantly agrees, but surprisingly asks the young soldier for something in return, turns out it seems quite simple. 

“Please promise me that you’ll consider taking great measures to help stop your sister from walking around in her sleep like this, perhaps talk to Tsumiki about this she is the SHSL Nurse fter all, she could advise it’ll get rather chaotic like tonight, especially since I still don’t have a clue how the pair of you gotten in here in the first place” he shuddered to think if there were any broken windows or even any unlocked doors. 

For a moment, Mukuro almost smiled at the pleading young programmer, only wanting the best solution for everyone. Though her sister still has a hold on him.  
One last bit of physical resistance from Chihiro’s strength but once more it proved pointless against Junko’s embrace on him, give the boy an A for effort though, he managed an inch free from her grip, a meaningless yet valiant effort on his part she has to admit that.

You make a fair point Fujisaki-san, you win this little verbal round of ours, I swear that won’t happen again and I’ll…considering getting help with dealing with my sister, though there is a small price you need to pay” Mukuro declared in her usual stoic manner.  
That had Fujisaki worried, even shaking a bit.  


“A p-pr-price, for what”? Fujisaki shutters bit out of fear, but before he could inquire on what, Mukuro quickly took out a small injection syringe, and immediately shot the drug into Chihiro’s arm before he even realized what just happened to him, no surprise, Ikusaba is known as SHSL soldier after all.  


“I said that I’d appreciate it very much to forget about tonight’s incident and I meant that, don’t worry this stuff just makes it easier for you” said Mukuro as she injected it into his bloodstream, before Chihiro could shout out what he was drugged with, he suddenly felt very woozy and loses consciousness.  
“Sleep well Fujisaki-kun, when you wake up this will all be a dream you’ll quickly forget about.” Mukuro says as next she starts pulls the unconscious programmer out from the sleeping Junko’s grip.  


"Junko let go of Fujisaki" demanded Mukuro, but she just groans 

“..No….mine..” as she continues to hold on to Chihiro’s unconscious body, still in her deep sleep.

 

Mukuro quickly thought over how to solve this dilemma, she could just pull harder and take Chihiro off Junko’s hands, but that would culminate in her getting angry, high chance of waking her up and being pissed, which would be the worst option. So, she’d formulate a Plan B, meaning she’d have to play crafty. 

Mukuro quickly brings out Junko’s large Monokuma plushie she inquired before she left the house to follow Junko, she knew it would come in handy somehow for these situations, Mukuro personally isn’t a huge fan of Monokuma, she’s always found it a bit creepy looking and never understood her sister’s fascination with the design of it, that she even designed into her sleepwear like now, but she doesn’t complain about as long as Junko loves it , and she herself has accumulated an indifference for the stuffed dual-sided razor fanged bear over the years. 

So she held the stuffed bear to Junko’s sleeping form and bopped her head softly with Monokuma’s paws a few times, stirring Junko to gain her attention. A small “…hmmp?” coming from the sleeping girl. 

Mukuro was terrible at doing voice impressions (in her head, anyway) and proceeds to impersonate Monokuma’s voice “Oh Junko, it’s me just what are you doing rubbing shoulders with that weakling/”  
Junko stirred enough to realize that someone was talking to her. She listened to what appears to be…a bear? No, a Dual sided creature she should know well. 

“Mono...kuma? what are you doing? Junko sleepily replies, Mukuro is grateful that Junko was still under a heavy dream-like mental haze, least her analysis skills aren’t at full level, making her much more susceptible to her bad impressions, “It’s okay Mukuro, you just have to keep this up a bit longer before this end” she thought to herself. 

Oh, oh yes I’m Monokuma, your perfect Monokuma! You know like the one you’re holding only I’m much softer and plushier than the regular one you’re snuggling onto, so what do you say?” said “Monokuma” 

“…Don’t know, *yawns* this one is…pretty comfy…no…. I’m good…. thanks anyways…” Junko sleepily retorted, her words slurring somewhat 

You, you can’t be serious, now can you? Monokuma responds 

“Zzz~…,” Junko didn’t respond her soft breathing was already an answer 

Crap, she’s not responding to Monokuma, need to think of someway to have ‘Monokuma’ persuade her sleepy sister into holding him instead. She kept at it, impersonating the cartoony bear’s voice into coaxing her still sleepy sister into taking Monokuma instead.  
Oh Junko san~, if you don’t come back to me, then you’ll miss out on feeling my exquisite softness and furry features.  
She wasn’t even responding to the impersonating voice anymore, just snoozing away  
Did I mention that uh, uh? (Mukuro was starting to run of ploys, until she finally realizes if she wants to lure Junko back home, then she’ll just have to try ‘dream logic’ in this case, so she says)  
Did I mention that I can take on people’s forms, especially that little brat that you’re holding onto? So, what’s it going to be?  
Junko narrowed her glazed, tired eyes at the large stuffed figure, studying it as best as her sleep dazed mind could, surprisingly she smiled (goofily with drool coming down her right cheek) and says 

Hmmm...…okay, that sounds nice” she slurred out. Just like that she lets go of the unconscious programmer, then sat up to hug the monokuma that Mukuro lets go of, and brings it close to her chest, feeling the large plushie all for herself. She’s obviously enjoying it when junko lulls her head and rested on Monokuma’s own head.  
“Can’t believe this worked, but who cares, I’m just grateful it did” thought Mukuro who breathed out a small sigh of relief she didn’t know she was holding in, her crap Monokuma impression would’ve never fooled Junko fully awake, at least while’s she in this sleepwalking state of hers, she’s more susceptible, even before to her impressions.  
There now, doesn’t this feel so much nicer than the lame original you cuddled with entitled ‘Monokuma’ 

Yeah…. this feels…. so very soft, and even fluffier than regular Chihiro, 

 

“Hey sis, I think Monokuma or Mono Chihiro wants to come back home with us, doesn’t that sound nice?” Mukuro enticed her sleepy sister once again.  
Junko took a moment to respond back. “Home…yeah, that sounds nice…. *yawns* mmm…I wanted…to take the original Chihiro with me…. unau…this one…however, just feels… so much softer….…let’s go…” She rises from the bed and began moving her feet across the room  
before she stubs her foot on the door “…ow….” She scrunches her face in irritation for a bit but it didn’t wake her as she continues her departure

And so Enoshima, still fast asleep, walks out the door with Monokuma held tightly in her arms as seems to be heading back downstairs, Mukuro quickly cleans up Fujisaki's room of any evidence and tucks him neatly back in blanketed and all, (the memory drug will do it’s work erasing his the last few hours harmlessly, waking up fresh and bright without remembering the…incident. 

Then she soon dashes off to catch up to her sister moving surprisingly quick out of Fujisaki’s house through the back door.  
Junko didn’t seem to take any detours as she saunters her way around the streets back to their apartment, a happy expression on her face, with drool slightly escaping down her right cheek while she still holds the Black and white bear firmly in her embrace. Mukuro being their silent guide in case Junko sleepily wanders around to somewhere else, good news for her she didn’t need to do much guiding since her sister avoided most obstacles on the way and seemed to be going the right way back home. Eventually they made it back , Junko enters the elevator with her sister where it stops at the sixth floor (their room location) the soldier used her card to open the door for Junko where she heads off to the bedroom and collapsed on it, where she gestured her sister to join her after. Two sisters and a stuffed animal all resting in bed after an unintended home invasion, what an awkward yet unorthodox way to end a night for the Sisters of Despair and their little mascot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this turns out to be a longer chapter than I thought, honestly didn’t expect to write this much for part 2 but well this is the result hope it’s worth reading,  
> Well what do you know, just another night of after dark shenanigans from our SHSL Despair twins, like and Enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> Forgive me for involving Chihiro in this madness! 
> 
> In the future expect more characters to be involved.


	4. Ready for School? (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it's another morning to start Classes at Hope Peak, Mukuro plans to make time but to nobody's surprise, her sleepy sister makes things difficult.
> 
> That won't stop her from leaving for Class on time at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still having real fun with this little series, wacking around these fun one shots, knowing that others are reading them really makes me feel proud for making this. 
> 
> An award for kind readers, another dose of hilarity with  
> Sleepy Junko!

**Early Morning 7:37am**

7:30 Am: Twins Apartment 

Mukuro headed to the kitchen area to start preparing breakfast for herself and Junko, someone has to be the early bird in this household so no surprise it falls to the elite soldier to take one for the team (or duo in this case.)

Though she woke up this morning to discover that her sister wasn’t in bed with her last night, she knew that this time she couldn’t have sleep walked outside again because she was watching her like a hawk since 9pm from supper to bedtime. 

Once she gets downstairs to the kitchen, she discovered an alien object sitting in the dinner table, an almost empty bowl of yakisoba next to its side, it's head laying flat on the table, long strawberry blonde hair loose in all directions. To anyone else it would almost appear as if there really was an alien creature sitting right near their table but for Mukuro she knew the sight could be none other than her precious little sister. Honestly if she wasn’t so used to Junko’s heavy sleeping habits at this point this would be quite shocking, now it’s become the norm in Mukuro’s life, an annoyance but it wouldn’t be Junko if she didn’t find a way to bring annoyance to everyone around her. “…hmmm?” Junko murmurs, as if she could sense someone else was in the room groans as it pulls itself off the table to look.

“Guha morning…, Sis” the tired creature greeted her before yawning and planted its head back on the table. “Zzz…” the alien creature is…. asleep? is that Junko? Ah, Junko, you fell asleep after the noodles, didn’t you? said Mukuro, she smiled and eyed her sleeping twin, still sitting on the chair despite her face laying on the table 

 

**Last Night 9:39pm – Kitchen/Living Room**

 

Mukuro had decided to prepare a large pan full of yakisoba for her and Junko as there was nothing else to eat for tonight, not for a full meal anyways and ordering takeout was both expensive and unhealthy in her opinion, so she decides to cook supper for tonight. Besides due to Junko’s modeling career, her food recommends would prefer home-cooked meals at least once in a while. After a few minutes of stirring the noodles with the soy sauce, oyster sauce, chicken slices with green pepper pieces, oyster sauce and sesame oil all together, then using a wooden spoon to taste test the sauce and she declares it delicious, she was about to call Junko down but she already heard footsteps from upstairs meaning she’s already knew dinner was almost done.

She popped her head out in the entryway, the scent of delectable food utilizing her sense of smell. So, its Yakisoba for tonight Onee-chan? The fashionista asked in delight. Yes, with a few custom additions out of from Hanamura’s cookbook you don’t mind, do you? 

Junko took a seat in the dinner table, with a plate of yakisoba placed near her Junko snorted. "You kidding? I give the pervy little bastard credit, he truly knows to put his hard into that chef talent of his, even a loser like you could turn into a decent level chef if you actually managed to cook up Yakisoba this crazy good.” she retorts as she helped herself to her plate while Mukuro took an equal amount for herself as well.

It really was delicious, while not on Hanamura’s level she was able to cook something that her sister would call good. When Junko decided to help herself to a second helping, albeit a smaller helping of yakisoba she couldn’t help but feel proud of herself that she and Makoto both like her cooking. After the twins were both finished with supper, they were planning on heading to bed, but Junko would rather read some of her magazines after she was done changing into comfortable lounge wear, which mostly insisted of a plain white T-shirt with black pajama short-shorts. Ikusaba asked her sister if she’s going to stay up too long reading, but Junko insists that she’ll come to bed when she feels that it’s time. 

So Mukuro cautiously goes back upstairs to sleep, though she was thinking on how her “private night watch” was going to happen this time, so she made sure to remind herself to check on Junko in stealth mode. A few hours later. She opens her eyes to see if Junko kept her word on coming to bed when she felt like it. To her disappointment Mukuro found her side of the bed empty, either she’s still reading downstairs or she sleepwalked outside again (she really must put a tracker on her when she goes out at night), with a sigh the veteran soldier leaped out of bed and silently head downstairs to confirm that yes her sister was still downstairs, but from her laying position on the couch and magazine dropped on the floor. 

She’s sound asleep, small trails of drool leaving a small stain on the couch but that’s a minor concern. She walks over to Junko’s sleeping form and tries talking with her.

“Junko wake up! You promised you’d come back to bed before remember?” Mukuro tries telling her, but as she’s learned by now it’s useless trying to wake her with force (mostly), she doesn’t respond with anything except incoherent mumbling and shifting before resuming sleep. 

  So, she simply carries the sleeping sister gently back upstairs in a princess-like carry tucking her in bed again somewhat tighter to know if she’ll escape. Junko doesn’t react except burying her head into her pillows for comfort.

Now with that problem seemingly taken care of, Mukuro returned to her side of the bed on the right side, said her good nights to Junko and continued sleeping. 

That was her biggest mistake for tonight  cause at around 1:52am it started again 

*Thump * “…ow.” That small crash obviously meant one thing: Junko had escaped from bed yet again, with Ikusaba’s blanket tugging meaning it wasn’t enough to prevent her sleep-walking, she didn’t take Mukuro’s daily exercises for nothing, she stumbles out of the room to venture out do whatever she’s dreaming about as she opens and  leaves through the door (again) and descends downstairs. “…Zzz…. yakisoba...” she murmurs as she heads to her subconscious desires.

 **Flashback End 7:39 Am -Dining Table**  

In retrospect this was kind of her own fault for not knowing this would happen again, and the one time she actually sleeps in for the night and not keep closer watch on Junko oh well can’t change the past, she has the challenge of waking up Junko by force for classes and she’s determined to get both of them there on time whether Junko’s awake for it or not. 

Junko:” Zzz….” Ikusaba starts with shaking her as much as possible to bring her up. In the end it had zero effect…well almost. Mnn…. ohm~ the room’s shaking… it’s an earth quaky…” Junko replies sleepily. An earth quaky? What’s that supposed to mean ? Mukuro asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

“Zzz…” Junko didn’t reply, she just went straight back to sleep like nothing even happened.

There’s no doubt this was Junko at her worst in the morning. Honestly the best thing would be to just let her sleep the day away and will wake up on her own time if this was the weekend or day off, but she’s only had one morning class to take and while it’s somewhat important to attend, Junko will be getting there. On time, so Mukuro just kept at it though it appears that she’s becomes accumulated to shaking, doesn’t even respond with any worthwhile note, meaning she has to find new way to wake up her sister.

“Let’s see now…” said Mukuro as she thought of her options. 

Mukuro decided to initiate Plan A: The Pepper Shaker.

Part 1 End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who leaves kudos and comments gives me life, Thank you 
> 
> Sorry for the little cliff hanger for now, just a bit difficult for one guy to keep coming up with new episodes. Also from now on, these series will have stories that can cut into 2 or 3 parts at times.


	5. Ready for School? (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro tries waking up Junko in the morning with more...forceful methods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to our little one shot, the conclusion of course. Man it's been a while, my laziness and steam of writing more for this is tougher than it seems at times. Anyways hope you like the read.

“Let’s see now…” said Mukuro as she thought of options. 

Enact plan A, B, or C, she doesn’t know if these three tactics could prove fully useful but for now, she’ll enact Plan A. Mukuro grabs the pepper shaker off the table, lifts Junko’s head from the table and shakes a small amount into her nose. As expected, this triggers a response when she starts wrinkling her nose.

She shakes out more pepper at her nose, now there was a faint groan and more nose wrinkling before she scratches at it lightly with her hand ( _persistence will lead to the desired effect_ ), so I open the shaker and let loose a ton of pepper until…

“ ** _Ah-ah-Achoo_**!”

Success.

“Achoo! Ah-Achoo!” Junko had kept sneezing for awhile longer than she thought it would be before rubbing over her glazed eyes.

Ah, what the. hell Mukuro? She responds angrily, though at least she seems to be awake. "I’m sorry Junko, but it was the only plan that could provide the best results" she explained, 'and from the looks of things it seems to have worked' Mukuro thought.

So attacking me (*yawns*) with pepper was the best wake-up idea you could come up with, guess I can’t count much on that brain of yours for any decent ideas?” Junko retorts before yawning again, possibly collapsing back into sleep.

 

Oh crap she’s starting to fall back, need to do something quick” thought Mukuro. "A-Anyway I think it’s time we got dressed for classes now don’t you think?

Yeah, yeah…. (yawns loudly).. well I guess you’re spared from getting a lashing for now anyways.” Said Junko tiredly while still sitting on the table. Junko, you’re obviously still - Zzz~… Before she even finished her sentence, the sound of Junko’s light snoring returned along with the sound of a faint ‘thud’ on the table. “Sleepy, just great just what I needed for the morning” Mukuro grunted with annoyance but it’s still a cute in a way. Junko: Zzz…. delicious pancakes… keep them coming sis. Is she really dreaming about eating breakfast? Weirdly appropriate considering she’s sitting near the kitchen. 

"Zzz… I’m stuffed. Can’t eat another bite" Junko replied.

If you say so then let’s get ready for school Whatever… And Junko, still fast asleep rises from her chair. In a way it’s as if she’s watching a machine moving on autopilot. “Bye…” Waving farewell, Junko looked quite normal for her as starts to walk (stumble) towards the front door. We seem to have plenty of time so there’s no need to rush, which means good news for us. Zzz… *snore* Junko was about to stumble her way out the front door but luckily, the soldier stopped her on time. W-wait, you can’t go out looking like that Why? You’re still in your pajamas and wearing slippers “…Yeah? So, you need to shower and get dressed. "Okay…" And so Junko begins to unbutton her pajama shirt, though Mukuro was quick to stop her with a quick chop to the head

 

Ouch…

I mean go upstairs to your bedroom and get dressed Junko. “.my bedroom…” She takes a few steps back before turning around and sauntering upstairs, pushing herself up the stairs. A few minutes later the woman comes back down, dressed up surprisingly well enough for someone still sleep through it all. “. Ready… Her younger sister was wearing her custom designed school uniform (yellow version) with the blue mini skirt. All in all, Junko looked ready to leave, except for one thing and she only needed to look at her feet to find it. "*sigh* well you’re dressed so that’s the good part, but you’re only missing your boots” “..Boots?” Junko looks at her feet to see that she’s still wearing her monochrome slippers, realizing this she moans “… my boots” "Yes, you know your favorites, your crimson laced, black heel boots? "Mukuro described to her twin, who’s still under a heavy sleep. Surprisingly, Junko realizes what she’s talking about and pushes herself back upstairs to get them, doesn’t take too long before Junko comes back down again with her usual black boots on this time. Junko: “Zzz…”

Mukuro inspected her twin and sees that now with her boots on, she’s finally ready to leave for class. She nods in approval to Junko (still sleeping) and starts to leave through the door, holding the door for . Excellent, in the old saying that third time’s the charm seems to ring true doesn’t it? Junko: Zzz…”

Mukuro continued holding the door, guiding the fashionista outside and into their car where she sat (slept) in the back seat while Mukuro begins the vehicle and takes a 18 minute drive to school. **Hope’s Peak Parking Lot: 8:02 AM**

Junko Enoshima: hmm...? huh, What?

It looks like Junko was finally waking up, maybe the combination of inside cold of the vehicle, the eventual news radio and outside campus noise was able to accomplish what she couldn’t do and awaken her. Junko started to rub her eyes and blearily look at her surroundings. “The fuck?... “ “Good morning Junko, glad to see you’re finally awake and just in time for the school day could begin” said Mukuro . Woah there bitch, why and how the Fuck did I just wake up…outside? And I’m dressed already I just said because we have morning classes today, and that explains why we’re here in campus now. “

Junko groans and feels her stomach for a minute.

Man, I didn’t even have anything for breakfast. Of course, you had breakfast sis, don’t you remember eating _chocolate chip pancakes_? I saw you ate quite a bunch if I recall. Now that you mention it, I genuinely do remember something like that. Yeah definitely pancakes with syrup as well, still why don’t I feel as full as I remember? It’s a mystery but one that we can solve for later we’re almost at homeroom now. Junko raised an eyebrow and would’ve asked Mukuro more about why she doesn’t remembering getting to school or tasting chocolate chip pancakes as she ‘remembered’ but she was getting bored thinking up all these conspicuous questions and decided to get ahead of her sister and get school out of the way so she can focus on other things. Although for the rest of the morning, her memory of what she done before Mukuro drove her to Hope’s peak this morning could be described as a big “?” in her mind.


	6. Game Changer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko starts cooking home-cooked "meals" late night and plans to give them to the ones she holds dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just keeps getting more fun for me the more I write for it. Hope to keep this going over 10 chapters at least.

Chapter 5: Game Changer

. 

 

3:19 am

Looks like that it was going to be yet another sleepy night for the twins, Junko and Mukuro were already in bed. Warm, soft fur blankets were covering them nicely to protect from the cold. Mukuro made sure to sleep lightly, making sure to keep an eye on her little sister, sleeping peacefully though somewhat messily on her side of the bed, her breathing calm and rhythmic with her heartbeat. Though she was still unsure when Junko would sleepwalk again at any time which would usually be a disadvantage since it’s usually random when it begins. That’s been a rather big disadvantage to Mukuro, she genuinely doesn’t have a clue when Junko would get up in the middle of the night moving around in her sleep, some nights its early morning. Other times she moves around midnight and sometimes on the rare night her sister doesn’t move out of their bed at all and actually sleeps in bed all night like any other person but again it’s exceedingly rare when it comes to Junko, who rejects and obliterates the very definition of ‘normal’. 

At least that’s what it used to be until this night. She knew that Junko would most likely hate it and while she’s more than capable of keeping an eye on her sister with her soldier skills in top form but still it doesn’t hurt to add a little insurance, a plan B you’d call it. If the extra blanket tugging Mukuro deciding to put Junko under during her slumber doesn’t work, it’ll at least make her night watch a little easier. 

“Mu-Muuuukuuuroo~” Junko sleepily whines out her name but also someone else’s. 

Oh boy, looks like she was about to test it sooner than she thought when she hears the dreamy murmurings of her twin as she shuffles around the bed like a cat getting comfortable, eyes still closed. ‘This is only the halfway phase’ Mukuro thought to herself, it’s only a matter of time until Junko tries to get out of bed again, at the very least she’s managed to make a routine out of this situation, It looks like Junko was still talking in her sleep, the soldier listens in carefully. 

“Hmph” Muk- Mukuro nee Chan, Chihiro”. Junko names out “I love you guys. you serve me well…I. must…bring gifts…to you..” she says in her dream before the familiar feeling of the bed shaking as Mukuro looks up to see her sister sitting up, light blue eyes to contrast her lavender ones, barely open as climbs over Mukuro (on the right side of the bed) messily, her long loose blonde hair brushing over Mukuro’s face again, giving her a tickle before rolling over and hitting the floor. Or at least that’s what you’d think would happen. As it turns out Mukuro had thought ahead and planted two futons stuffed with comfy pillows, one on either side, instead of a thud and a tired ow’ there was only a cushioning sound to break Junko’s fall so at least she could give her a soft landing before she started sleep-walking. It works perfectly as Junko fell right onto the futon, soft and comfortable enough to continue onwards a peaceful slumber although Junko still getting up slowly and goes towards the room exit, teetering herself back & forth as she reaches for the door. “Hmm” strangely instead of leaving of leaving the bedroom as usual Junko moves back towards Mukuro on the left side of the bed and soothingly pats her head, her short raven hair. 

“…Don’t fret sweet Muku…your reward for… serving your …disappointing existence..*yawn*… to your Queen and baby sister will…be grand. I’ll go… make it …for you…now, just stay here and…sleep.” Junko mutters. Ironic since she’s the one more than half asleep, then stumbles out the door and downstairs. 

“Make… for me? Oh no that could only mean...” Mukuro jumps out of bed and scrounges on whatever clothes she could gather at the time, being only a Black T-shirt and shorts as she immediately leaves the bedroom and heads downstairs once again when she heard noises coming from the kitchen again, and not just the fridge this time. Junko is certainly on the move tonight, meaning this night could be more active and that means more maddening, now it’s more important than ever to keep Junko in the house the whole night. On that thought Mukuro enters the kitchen to confirm her suspicions. On the stove, she sees a tall pot of water being put to boil (the fire wasn’t on yet thankfully, a few frozen waffles being put into the toaster oven. And just now it looks like a couple of mini sausages were being made to cook on a medium size skillet on the stove, (the fire was turned on for this one), and the sausages had yet to fully thaw out. 

Damn, it’s just as I expected, but also feared” said Ikusaba when she sees her sister at the center of it all still in her underwear, barefoot but now wearing a type of apron like Yukizone-senpai’s. that says: Kiss the Cook and You’ll know Despair (Junko’s slogan, she designed it after all) plus her hair is in a single ponytail now. Speaking of her sister, Junko was currently raiding the pantry and pulled out a box of white rice that she puts on the table. “…Later... Mukuro -chan likes…my curry? She does. Does Chihiro love…waffles. Yeah he loves waffles.” Junko slurs as she stumbles to the, proving she’s still under a sleepwalking state. 

Even though she knows she’s gotten used to these situations long ago and started planning for it, it’s still rather impressive to Ikusaba on just how much her sister can do while literally asleep though it all yet she acts like she’s awake albeit acting ‘nicer’ (in her way) to the people she exclusively likes. Tonight, this only proves she clearly goes above the average sleepwalker, plus to tell the honest truth she’d rather watch and observe than try waking up Junko now since that tactic has proven less and less effective each time she tried. So, all she can do for Junko was keep a tight watch on her little sister under this dream-like ambulatory haze of hers during the late night. 

In other words, she has no other option but to help Junko with her “sleep-cooking” to keep her from destroying the kitchen (unintentionally). Daytime Junko was usually a great cook on her own, her analysis skills making it easy. While the “Sleepy Junko’s” cooking skills on the other hand, has a rather “unique” way of cooking concoctions that while still edible ( good even) she still puts on her own special flare into it that proves no matter what she’s still asleep at the end and genuinely unaware of what she’s really doing in reality. 

Mukuro puts on some kitchen gloves and moves to her sister’s side. Don’t worry dear sister, half asleep or not I won’t let you do all this cooking alone, my instincts just won’t allow it” the soldier thought as she starts to refill the pot with new water and put on the stove, turned on the fire and waited for the thing to start boiling. 

End Part 1 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone reading these thanks,for the views, I originally wanted to update on 4th of July but got distracted with BBQ plans. So a few days late wouldn’t hurt, editing and all. As always look forward to more updates! Hope you enjoyed reading this.


	7. Gambling Jester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time we’re taking place at Hope’s peak, how many others will be involve in Junko’s sleepwalking chaos? Will the peaceful night be turned upside down? Read to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and enjoy!

Well looks like it’s gonna be a scorching night not surprising since it’s the middle of Summer for Japan, and the heat wave continues even in the nighttime, Luckily the dorms of Hope’s peak were fully air conditioned so all the students in their dorm rooms were asleep comfortably. Well, almost all of them. 

Hope’s Peak Academy - Girls dorm- 1:17AM 

 

....so hot ... Zzz

“Looks like Junko is walking in her sleep again even in school she can’t sleep normally”. Says Mukuro. It was already bad enough that there’s just no good telling what kind of mischief her sister would get into when it’s daytime and she’s wide awake but in her sleep she’s about 60% worse. Especially since she has no idea she’s been doing this for the past few weeks. (largely in thanks to Mukuro for keeping shut about it and cleaning up after her chaos) 

For sleepwear Junko is wearing nothing but her underwear ( Blank tank top with iconic red eye plus black/red mini shorts). While Mukuro was in her Fenrir vest + worn out green camouflage shorts.

Anyways, we follow the sleep-walking fashionista roaming the halls until she stops and turns towards the cafeteria doors. Upon pushing them open she makes her way around the other tables and enters into the back kitchen (weird that her sister seems to be having a pattern of going into the kitchen first during her dream-like hazy state, a consequence of midnight snacking perhaps long ago?). 

Apparently the food was still freshly stocked since last week yet the question still remains for Mukuro: What does Junko plan to do with the school cafeteria food this time? Make another ‘bread crown’ for her like last time? Mukuro couldn’t figure out but she would still like answers. 

“Junko, are you hungry again, or perhaps in need of water?” She says casually since her sister is such a heavy sleeper, no need to worry about waking her so easily. A few moments of silence before she goes and opens the fridge. 

“...Chocolate…I really...like chocolate...” Junko slurs out before pulling out what seems to be a fanciful looking chocolate cake. She places it on the table before pulling out the cake from it’s box though it did take her a couple tries since she was still asleep. It didn’t take the older sister long to look at the cursive writing on the cake box: this belongs sincerely to Celestia Ludenburg. 

Now with the cake out in the open, it appears that Junko is searching about the kitchen till she finds two large forks and gives one to Mukuro like she still knew that she’s in the kitchen with her and somewhat forcing her into eating food that’s not really theirs, Celestia would probably throw a raging fit if she saw them starting to eat away at her imported dessert ( she probably won it from a high stakes card game), not she cares on what kind of punishment Celes would have for those who messes with her stuff. Then again it’s not the worst mischief she’s pulled to their classmates even if she isn’t fully awake about it. So deciding not stopping her Mukuro watches as her sister stabs her fork into Ludenburg’s cake and pulling off a piece, but shows it to her instead.

“ Mmm...Big sister likes chocolate...just like me…” Junko mumbles before putting it into her mouth upon she reacts with a pleasing “hmmm” from her. Mukuro was hoping that she could put Celes’s cake and take her sister to bed again but Junko already stabs her fork into the cake again and taking a bigger cake piece. But instead of eating it she taps it on Mukuro’s mouth wanting to feed her. 

“M-Mukuro...chocolate ...favorite…” says Junko as she’s still tapping the fork with the cake piece on Mukuro’s lips, so deciding to just go along with it she opens her mouth and eats it. It really was pretty good, though she was a bit messy with getting chocolate frosting on her lips that she simply licked off. She looked to see Junko now eating away at the cake, one forked piece after another all the while enjoying the late dessert. And so Mukuro decides to dig in as well since there’s no turning back, both of them fully enjoying Celestia’s chocolate cake even though one of them’s asleep while doing so. 

“Zzz...yummy chocolate...great work ...Monochef “ Junko mumbles out while sleep-eating. And Mukuro lets a giggle slip out, whatever her twin was still dreaming about involves her favorite stuffed bear.  
“I’m only glad you’re enjoying it sister even if you are still asleep” Mukuro thought 

 

Five minutes later they stopped, mostly cause Junko puts her fork down first then stands still for a few moments, apparently deep in thought. It was easy to say Celes’s cake wasn’t the same, about a quarter of it was roughly eaten away by the twins, it’s golden layers partly exposed and pastry artwork of thorned roses ruined. Mukuro watches her sister in curiosity, wondering what she’s going to do next. 

She didn’t need to take long when Junko turns the opposite direction to the fridge and heads back to pull out a half gallon of orange juice she starts gulping down by the bottle, Mukuro watches with only a raised eyebrow and straight face when Junko stops after a few gulps, puts it back and closes the fridge. 

Before Ikusaba could get near her Junko starts heading towards the back door she entered, but not before taking a fresh tomato from the boxed pack displayed in the center of the kitchen and goes back to her sister crown it on top of Mukuro’s head, nodding with approval and a smile in her sleepy trance before leaving the cafeteria-kitchen the same way she entered.<\p>

The soldier rolled her eyes and sighed as she still remembered the sliced bread Junko crowned on her head back home, which greatly confused her then as it does now on why Junko (asleep) is always happy about crowning things on her head but decides to just throw away those thoughts for another time, starts her clean up by putting Celes’s imported (partly eaten) chocolate cake back in the fridge at a different angle, wiped the milk spills on the floor, and cake crumbs before leaving to catch up with the sleepwalker tiptoeing from behind.

“ Zzz...that was.. such…. yummy chocolate~… the witch deserves praise ...by the queen... herself” says Junko as she saunters her way around the halls again with a real crown on her head she pulls out of nowhere (she can pull out the crown while asleep?) as she saunters upstairs until she gets to the third floor. Mukuro knew from experience this night was far from over 

Once Junko makes it to the third floor, she saunters down the hall of her fellow classmates resting in their rooms, until she stops at one with the pixelated image of the Ultimate Gambler’s dorm room and stares at it momentarily. 

“...zzz...the Demon witch...resides...here” Junko mumbles, still fast asleep. Still mentally in her dream world. Junko starts knocking on Celes door until the Gothic Lolita answers.

“Knock. Knock. Knock”

"..…the demon witch...resides here..." Junko mumbles, while she stares at the Ultimate Gamblers dorm room and went to knock on her door, with her forehead. No one answered from the few bangs,

"Zzz… come out at...once witch..your queen demands... it. So she kept on banging her head on her door(still asleep through it somehow) until footsteps were heard and the grumbling of death threats for waking her this early.

"Alright I hope whichever dumb monkey fucker wakes me up at this hour is ready to- wha?"

Surprise occurs when Celes ( wearing a black doily nightgown that goes to her knees) opens the door, ready with a verbal load of death threats at the ready when she witnesses something truly baffling. Junko was at her door in her pajamas or rather lack thereof if her black tank top and dark blue mini shorts count as pajamas.

"Uhh Junko-San? As predictable as this question is, why are you bothering me at this hour?" Celes asked but she received a rather strange response, quite in character for the eccentric strawberry blonde actually.

"Mp...ah, demon witch...you've arrived.." Junko mumbles, still asleep.

What-Demon witch?! Why is she- well actually it's rather suites me quite well" thought Celes surprise at hearing the words from the fashion model.

Strangely enough the blonde fashion diva doesn't seem like herself, or at least the Junko she's familiar with. For starters, why does she have a royal crown on her head that she's never seen her wear before? She's also tilting back and forth like she's gonna fall over any second. Plus her blue eyes are barely open, like she's not even really looking at Celes normally. It didn't take long for the young gambler to realize that Junko was sleep-walking.

"Oh my, this is just delicious, I've had no idea miss Junko was a sleepwalker!" This would be a perfect chance to get her phone and start recording for future blackmail" Celes deviously thought, giggling at the sight. Not too long Mukuro was next to Junko and apologized to Celesta for her sister disturbing her so late but Celestia decided after seeing this side of Junko it was certainly no worries.

Or so she thought until Junko barges through into her dorm room leaving Celes baffled at the sudden brute force.

" The hell? Ikusaba would you mind kindly getting your sister to wake up from her sleep state before she starts wrecking my room? Celes asked though it was more of a demand hidden in her voice.

Mukuro went inside but before she does, she glanced at the irritated gambler "I promise to get Junko out before she causes more trouble than she already has (even though she's unaware of it) although I'll admit my sister has been getting rather... challenging to wake with each night she does this. But I'll do my best that's all I can promise.

And so with Celes by her side, they went inside to find Junko (still under a sleepwalking state) pulling down Celes curtains to reach the black window rod on top that was keeping them up, both girls looked in confusion to this though for Celes it was more rising anger than confusion.

" Oh, this is...brilliant. I've found (yawns).. a scepter, one worthy for...the Queen of Des~pair as myself" Junko says in her sleep as she continues her grip on pulling off Celes window rod above with her bare hands.

Celes raised an eyebrow and probably face-palmed at the sight. She's well aware that most sleepwalkers will say and do really bizarre or borderline dangerous things since while they're never fully aware of what their actions are in reality, but seeing it in person was pure lunacy right now, yet strangely hilarious on Mukuro's end. But for Celes all she could think about was how she wished she had her I-phone with her right now to video Junko at her most embarrassing (it's in her desk drawer anyways wouldn't be far) but she'd rather have Mukuro wake her sister before she starts destroying her room any further.

So Mukuro slowly approaches her sister still pulling at the window rod mistaking it's a scepter, grabs her shoulders and start shaking her.

Junko you have to wake up please, you're not really dreaming this so rise and shine! she says to the still slumbering twin, secretly aware that it'll take more than physical force alone anymore, leaving for more creative methods. As if proving her point, Junko looks her way with glazed tired eyes and responds

"Hmm...Hey Muki...I'm busy with getting the witch's treasure...aid me...later..." Junko says under her dreamy haze, slowly and very lazily. At this point Mukuro knew that her sister had become accumulated to her shaking that she won't respond with signs of waking up for real.

"CREAK! CREAK! SNAP!

NOOO! (Celes)

Mukuro's thoughts were rudely interrupted by the sounds breaking metal tearing and Celestia's shouting as she looks in mild shock to see Junko actually managed to pull off Celes's window rod from it's bolted position above, holding up the black curtains previously held above her window, the black curtains were down on the floor and her little sister was now holding the rod she pulled off in her hands now.

She may not look it since being a fashionista focuses more on outer beauty and modeling than muscle work but Junko does possess above-average physical strength, it's nowhere near close to Oogami's, and even less compared to herself but her little sister is certainly no scrawny slouch. All those daily workout sessions Mukuro helps her with the past few months since reuniting with her again weren't for nothing. especially when she literally just proved in her sleep. Anyways after her twin has pulled off the rod like pulling off a tree branch.

"Hurrah~...the witch's... scepter and all it's magic is...all mine now. (rubbing her eyes). Bow... before me witch, you're powerless before me now!"

Junko says drowsily, while pointing the broken rod at Celes face with an expression both sleepy and strangely confident, even in her dreams she controls everything with a tenacious force. Though from an outside perspective she looked more like a drunk lunatic which makes this all the more hilarious.

At this point, it was almost no surprise that Celes suggested the rather harsh method of pouring a kettle full of boiling hot water on Junko's head to wake her, though it seems she'd rather torture her in revenge for destroying her curtains but Mukuro wouldn't have it, not for her own sake and certainly not for Junko's sake.

She adamantly refuses to resort to violent methods to wake her little sister when she's sleep-walking. Even though she knew Junko would (probably?) enjoy the surprise despair of waking up with boiling water being poured on her head and body, stumble in actual confusion at where she is and what's going on, a sudden few seconds of genuine shock for Junko.

suddenly, Junko totters around them with the window rod in her hands before

(BONK!) randomly whacks Celes on her head with said rod. Celes glares angrily at Junko before wisely backing away slowly from the blonde sleepwalker now holding a potential weapon..

"...Upupupu...kneel to me... now Demon witch...you're...zzz...powerless now without...your scepter" Junko muttered under her breath, pointing the rod at the gambler again, Junko sure is an active sleepwalker

"Alright I've just about had enough of this madness, it stopped being funny when she hit me." says Celestia

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. “Rewarded”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Junko’s sleepwalking journey around Hopes peak starts to end, she visits her favorite “loyal subjects” in Hopes peak to reward them for loyalty to their “Queen”.

After that craziness with Celes, one would come to think that the night would come to an end, but our Ultimate Fashionista/Analyst isn’t waking up from her sleepwalking nor going back to her bedroom again so soon.

Junko: “...zzz...thanks for your tribute...Demon Witch..and your chocolate, it was...delicious” 

She mutters to an unconscious Celes before finally leaving the gambler’s dorm room with her “scepter” (Celes window rod she tore off her curtains) along with her personal crown on her head and continues down the halls of Hope Peak in the middle of the night. 

Oddly enough Junko stole a red mini washcloth and two soap bars, why she would is anybody's guess, only Junko herself would have the answer, at least while under this sleepy state she’s still in until she actually wakes up. As Mukuro follows close besides Junko, wishing to guide her back to bed but despite Mukuro’s attempts to gently turn her sister around doesn’t have any effect. 

“Junko-Chan, wouldn’t it be much more comfy to walk back to your room and crawl back into your own bed again?” Mukuro attempt to entice the sleepwalking strawberry blonde woman. 

It took only a few moments for Junko to respond 

“...bed?.....my bedroom...zzz...no...(yawns)....no bedroom...Muki, As ...the Queen ....of ...Desp~pairrr....I must....reward my most loyal...servants... zzz...with gifts.” Junko says as though she’s still dreaming which she probably is.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol Sleepy Junko is the best kind of Junko :-)


	9. Sleepy Junko Vs. (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko clearly walks in her sleep but Mukuro didn’t expect to watch her...fight while still asleep as well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy Junko’s style of “Sleep-Fu” or drunken boxing was inspired from Eternal Fighter Zero Nayuki Minase (Asleep) and Soul Eater not episode 9 and 10 with Meme Tsugumi. 
> 
> Never written fighting scene before but try to cope with it as you read

Warning: This chapter will contain fighting scenes, mixed with rated T violence, with mild blood and gore. I'm probably not used to writing fighting/combat but please try to enjoy my attempt at fighting scenes, especially with a sleepwalker.

Another cool night around Hope's peak campus and all the students/Ultimates, the 'future hopes of Japan' were resting peacefully (others were staying up probably to their own devices, who knows) until the morning.

Well, almost everyone Upupu~.

1:48 AM Hope's Peak- Girls Dorm (2nd floor)

"Zzz...Des~pair"

Slow creaking sounds of the door were hardly heard by her , careful Footsteps could be heard around the halls at the early morning, the moonlight still illuminating the night sky and the halls and everything inside. And at this point who else could it be walking around this late other than Enoshima Junko or 'Sleepy Junko'. As usual her strawberry blonde hair was completely let down and loose. clad in her pajamas (tank top and black pajama shorts).

1:52 AM Hope's Peak Academy - Outdoor School Grounds

As Enoshima's sleep-walking takes her outside to Hope's peak courtyard (with the water fountain statue) and stumbles around with a real royal crown on her sleepyhead, a gray metal baseball bat in her hands and her iconic Monokuma stuffed bear in the other, as she saunters her way near the main School until...

"Hey,you there, halt!" said an unknown voice.

Until one of Hope's peak academy night security guards ran towards her and called out upon seeing her approaching the main entrance. Junko actually stopped upon hearing the new voice even though her mind was currently asleep, her senses were still on alert.

"...hmm?..." Junko hummed, her glazed eyes attempting to focus on the person coming towards her, unaware of the unexpected circumstances.

"Excuse me uh, miss but why would you roaming around the school grounds so early? said the guard, yet to realize You're coming with- oh wait a minute, this woman is...asleep?

*WHACK*

Before he knew what happened and faster than he'd expected from a young teenage girl, a heavy force hits the man's skull from nowhere, sending the man crashing to the ground near unconsciousness, blood seeping from the side of his skull and trailing near his mouth, the poor guard could only look towards the assailant that was only the young lady still in her pajamas. Holding a now bloodied baseball bat in her hands. "M-miss...please don't..put down th-

*BASH*

(yawns)...en..enemies...of my despair kingdom..will face..punishment..."

the guard was too late to even finish his sentence as Junko bashed the man's head in again with a surprising amount of strength that it's kind of hard to believe she doesn't work out like her older twin. After another two or three bashes with her baseball bat, it wasn't long before the poor security guard was dead, if the increased blood spilling out of his skull injury and his right eye somewhat stuck out meant the obvious.

(yawns) All...en..enemies...of my despair kingdom..will face..punishment..."

Surprisingly, Junko was still fast asleep,even after just killing a security guard and proceeds to sluggishly make her way past the corpse towards the main entrance to Hope's peak New school building.

Zzz~..Not to...worry ,my people, I will (yawns)..personally ensure that this...kingdom is rid of these...scourges soon enough..." Enoshima mumbles before continuing her "protection" around Hope's peak.

Oh, the brutal Irony.

To Be Continued...

Notes: Sorry for starting with something short after two months of inactivity! I really wanted to make some rated T violence into this series. Besides a Homicidal sleepwalking Junko just sounds so dangerous yet in-character for her? Don't worry no actual characters from the series will die in this story, this is a Non-Despair Au, just a bit of dark humor. Sorry It's so short right now, but I promise to expand upon this chapter soon as I finish with Chapter 10. Enjoy what I have for now, more to come.


End file.
